A recém nascida dos Cullen
by moonrose-t
Summary: E se Jane tivesse ponderado as suas opções e, de facto, ter decido não matar Bree e deixá-la com os Cullen? Uma nova vida para a Bree, um novo membro para os Cullen.
1. O nascimento

**Título: **A recém-nascida dos Cullen.**  
POV: **Bree POV.**  
Disclaimer: **Estas personagens não são minhas mas sim da grande Stephenie Meyer.**  
Sumário: **E se Jane tivesse ponderado as suas opções e, de facto, ter decido não matar Bree e deixá-la com os Cullen? Uma nova vida para a Bree, um novo membro para os Cullen.**  
Nota de autor: **No livro Eclipse, Bree é a recém-nascida que rende-se perante os Cullen. Jane e Felix aparecem e decidem matar Bree. Eu fiquei realmente triste e a ideia de deixá-la viva sempre me pareceu a acertada. Por isso, decidi começar a escrever.

* * *

**A RECÉM-NASCIDA DOS CULLEN**

**1º Capítulo  
O nascimento**

Eu conseguia lembrar-me claramente da vida agradável que tinha quando era humana. Lembro-me do último dia.

Estava ensolarado na cidade de Seattle, as nuvens continuavam presentes mas mesmo assim não pareciam trazer chuva. Eu tinha uma vida realmente aceitável. As minhas notas na escola era boas, não era a melhor aluna da escola mas eram suficientes para ser uma aluna razoável, a minha mãe amava-me mais do que tudo e eu ainda podia fazer algum trabalho de voluntário na corporação de bombeiros da cidade. Eu gostava realmente de poder ajudar. Sentir-me útil e ajudar as pessoas, tal como o meu pai fazia quando estava vivo.

Ele ensinou-me a ser humilde, honesta, a não fazer juízes de valor a ninguém. Ele ensinou-me a ser uma boa cidadã. Eu era totalmente fascinada pelo seu trabalho. O caminho da escola até casa era grande por isso, quando as aulas terminavam, voltava para perto do meu pai. Sempre que uma emergência acontecia, eu escondia-me nas carrinhas dos bombeiros e observava o meu corajoso pai a salvar vidas. O meu pai acabou por falecer num desses salvamentos - num incêndio para ser mais exacta.

Naquele dia em que Seattle aproveitava de um sol aprazível, começava as pequenas férias da escola e por isso eu estava demasiado contente. Poderia passar o dia inteiro no voluntariado e podia estar com mais atenção ao que tinha de aprender.

"Bree, desce daí. O almoço está pronto."

"Já vou, mãe." Fechei o livro que tinha começado a ler à uns dias e desci as escadas.

A minha mãe tinha preparado uns rápidos ovos mexidos para almoço. Ela tinha que se apressar para o trabalho e quando estivesse na minha hora iria para os bombeiros.

Comi rapidamente e esperei que a minha mãe terminasse de comer os seus ovos para pegar na loiça e mete-la na bancada para começar a lavá-la.

"Adeus, meu anjo." Disse a minha mãe deixando um beijo no meu cabelo. "Porta-te bem."

"Até logo mãe. Bom trabalho." Ela saiu apressadamente. Era um pouco despistada com o tempo e a maioria das vezes chegava atrasada mas era tão competente que compensava qualquer que fosse o mal.

Apressei-me e fui até aos bombeiros. A Lucy, a minha melhor amiga, já lá estava. Ela acompanhava-me sempre quando eu fazia de voluntária para os bombeiros. Achava admirável mas não conseguiria fazê-lo: tinha um estômago muito leve.

O telefone tocou ruidosamente e todos ficámos atentos esperando instruções para avançarmos em caso de emergência. Uma mulher na casa dos trinta tivera um ataque de pânico.

"Bree, podes ir?"

"Claro que sim!" desse imediatamente. Era intolerável deixar a mulher sem cuidados específicos. Se eu tinha esses cuidados e se podia ajudá-la, porque não o faria?

Angel, o bombeiro que tivera atendido o telefone, deu-me a morada e Sara conduziu-me até lá na viatura.

Eu fiquei irada quando não conseguimos identificar a morada por isso saí da viatura e comecei a rondar a zona. Sara disse que a minha atitude era absurda já que, o mais provável, seria alguém ter feito uma partida de muito mal gosto. Mas eu não conseguia pensar assim: alguém podia, de facto, estar mal. Esse alguém podia ter errado na morada por algum motivo, como o pânico, ter-se enganado simplesmente. Havia muitas coisas a balançar.

Ouvi uma mulher a gritar, dentro de um prédio escuro e cavernoso. Estávamos na zona mais pobre da cidade, um lugar que não era muito harmonioso para se estar. Entrei na casa, com a caixa dos cuidados, sem pensar em mais nada. Arrombei a porta e encontrei um homem de grande porte, loiro e alto. Sorria maliciosamente e eu não percebia o porquê. Reparei nos seus olhos, uma cor assustadora, cor de sangue. Um terrificante vermelho vívido. Ele aproximou-se demasiado de mim, agarrou-me e encostou a sua boca ao meu pescoço.

E aquele momento tivera sido o meu último dia como humana. A dor que senti a seguir foi tão insuportável que me ia matando. Era um fogo como nunca tinha visto - e eu já tinha visto muitos. Queimava-me de uma maneira exaustiva. Queimava sobretudo a minha garganta. Eu não sabia se conseguiria terminar com a dor e não sabia se conseguiria aguentá-la. Estava a morrer aos poucos, eu pensava.

Acabei por conseguir resistir à imensa dor que o fogo me queimava em todo o meu corpo. Abri os olhos e aquele rapaz alto, robusto e loiro estava ao meu lado com um sorriso.

"Não tenhas medo, não te vou fazer mal. Chamo-me Riley." Disse-me. Senti-me estranha, como se tivesse adormecida durante tantos anos que o meu corpo estava rígido por nunca mais me ter mexido. "Transformaste-te numa vampira. E eu posso ensinar-te a aliviar a dor que sentes na garganta."

Como se aquilo fosse um instinto, a minha garganta chamou agressivamente pela solução. Era um fúria, uma ira em mim impossível de controlar. Ele tinha que me ensinar isso agora antes que eu me tornasse mais violenta! Ao meu lado, encontrei a Sara. Também ela passou por aquela dor?

Riley falou-me de tudo pormenorizadamente. Eu pensava que ele estava a fazer um monólogo de uma peça qualquer de ficção científica. Eu era uma vampira, seria isso mesmo possível neste mundo? Claramente que sim. Ele levou-me até à cidade - eu podia sentir o cheiro de sangue muito melhor do que antes. Cada pessoa tinha um cheiro e cada um mais apetitoso que o outro.

Matei mais de sete pessoas e, de facto, não me orgulho disso. Não se inseria ao que o meu pai tivera ensinado. Riley levou-nos até uma batalha com vampiros de olhos dourados. Na luta que se deu, pude ver um vampiro igualmente loiro com umas expressões que me assustaram por serem tão únicas, tão identificas à pacificidade das do meu pai. Riley mandara-me matar todos os de olhos dourados, mas eles iriam matar-me primeiro. Rendi-me para que não o fizessem, eles ponderaram e o loiro com expressões marcantes contara-me que para sobreviver tinha que ser capaz de controlar-me para não matar a única humana que estava lá presente. Uma parte de mim queria aceitá-la, tal como eles aceitavam-na - eu tinha sido ensinada a salvar pessoas, não a matá-las.

* * *

"Felix?" Jane chamou. A loira era incrivelmente poderosa, tinha-me torturado como nunca tivera sido. Eu sabia que ela ia matar-me. Encolhi-me mais.

"Espera." Edward disse. Jane ergueu o sobrolho. "Podemos explicar as regras a esta jovem. Ela não parece desinteressada em aprender, apenas não sabia o que estava a fazer."

"Como é óbvio" completou Carlisle. Aquela família deixava-me um pouco mais à vontade - embora ainda só soubesse o nome de Carlisle e de Edward. Eu sabia que com eles estava em segurança. ", estaríamos dispostos a tomar inteira responsabilidade pela Bree."

"Vocês estão dispostos a tomar responsabilidade de _tudo_ o que esta jovem faça?" Jane ripostou.

"Certamente" respondeu Carlisle. "Ela apenas tem de aprender as regras. Não a podes culpar pela ignorância."

"Hum" Jane estava pensativa. Eu sabia que a sua vontade era matar-me.

"Jane, eu _consigo_ ler a sua mente. Ela está inocente, tu própria sabes disso." Não percebi o que Edward tinha dito mas a minutos da morte pouca coisa fazia sentido.

Não falei, nem sequer me mexi. Levou alguns segundos para Jane tomar a decisão de deixar-me ou não viva. Ela sorriu diabolicamente. "Tudo bem. Ela é vossa, mas lembrem-se que vou estar de olho. Se ela faz alguma parvoíce, é morta." Carlisle mostrou um grande sorriso.

"Ela não irá fazer. Nós vamos ensiná-la o correcto." Jane despediu-se de todos rapidamente e com Felix, partiu para longe.

Suspirei de alívio. Agora não sabia o que me ia acontecer. Ainda estava perto da fogueira, por alguma razão, o fogo deixava-me mais calma. Os vampiros de olhos dourados estavam em absoluto silêncio. Ouvia-se apenas a respiração e os batimentos da humana. Eu estava a tentar controlar-me porque eu realmente não queria matá-la. _Salva-las e não matá-las. _Não sabia o que me ia acontecer e estava com medo. Olhei para eles.

Todos olhavam para Carlisle. A rapariga loira e o rapaz magro, também loiro, olhavam para ele com desdém. O resto tinha apenas uma reacção de choque, ou de confusão.

"Vamos para casa." Carlisle levantou-se e veio para perto de mim, ajudando-me a levantar-me, como se eu estivesse muito cansada.

Uma grande mansão podia ver-se à vista. Apenas Carlisle e a mulher de cabelos cor de caramelo que aparentava ser a mais velha dali, vinham comigo. O ar daquela mulher era de misericórdia. A humana não estava presente por isso foi mais fácil controlar a minha sede.

A mansão era ampla, iluminada pelas luzes, algo como nunca antes tinha visto.

Creio que, para mim e provavelmente para eles também, algo iria começar. _Uma nova vida_.


	2. Cullen

**02 - Cullen**

Eles tinham-me sentado no sofá - eles também estavam sentados. Queriam conversar comigo, pelo que tivera percebido.

"Quem são vocês?" perguntei cautelosamente.

"Chamo-me Carlisle Cullen e esta é a minha mulher Esme Cullen. Nós acolhemos-te e vamos ensinar-te como deves viver nesta tua nova vida." Acenei. Estava disposta a aprender com eles. Não me torturariam nem me matariam. Eram bons.

"Quem era os outros?" Eu não me estava a referir aos maus - nem me atrevia a perguntar por eles.

"Era o resto da minha família." Disse calmamente.

"E a humana?" Eu queria que ele me ensinasse mas se não pudesse matá-la, então seria preferível eu ir embora ou ela ausentar-se durante um pouco.

"Também faz parte da nossa família."

"Como é que vocês conseguem não matá-la?"

"Nós não bebemos sangue humano, não achamos correcto." Surpreendi-me. Seria essa a maneira como eles vivam, as suas regras? Agradava-me! "Se quiseres ficar connosco terás de aprender as nossas regras - e nós não bebemos sangue humano. Se decidires partir, nós aceitaremos a tua decisão."

"Não. Não quero partir. Não quero matar." Disse simplesmente encolhendo as minhas pernas e abraçando-as.

"Muito bem, então." Esme aproximou-se de mim e abraçou-me carinhosamente. Até fazia lembrar a minha mãe. Deixava-me mais confiante, confiante de que teria um bom futuro. "Estás com sede?"

Neguei confusa. "Se vocês não bebem sangue humano, o que vocês bebem? Como se alimentam?" Carlisle sorriu. Ele estava à espera que eu fizesse perguntas, ele queria ver como eu estava interessada em aprender as suas regras.

"Animais." Ergui o sobrolho. "Repara: a única forma de nos alimentarmos é bebermos sangue. Então, tens duas escolhas: sangue humano ou animal. Tens de fazer uma escolha. Preferes matar pessoas humanas, que têm a sua família, o seu trabalho, a sua vida, apenas para saciares a tua sede? Ou preferes matar animais? Os humanos também matam animais por isso, podes considerar esta dieta a mais humana possível."

Acenei com a cabeça. Tinha lógica. Difícil seria resistir. O sangue dos animais não parecia ser tão bom quanto o de humanos. Eu não sabia como iria conseguir resistir. Teria de ser forte o suficiente para conviver com uma humana e não matá-la.

A loira que olhava-me com desagrado perto da fogueira, entrou na sala de repente com um olhar assassino apontado para Carlisle. O rapaz grande e musculado vinha mesmo atrás dela, não com a expressão assassina mas com a testa franzida, como se quisesse impedir a loira de fazer o que quer que ele fosse fazer.

Carlisle levantou-se do sofá e suspirou. "Rose…"

"Carlisle, tens uma mania irritante de decidir as coisas por todos nós! Não é justo!" Gritou a loira furiosa.

Reparei nos pequenos detalhes; eles comportavam-se como humanos. Talvez fosse dessa dieta humana, deixava-os mais humanos. Eu não tinha necessidade de me mexer mas reparava que Rose, a loira, mexia as mãos enquanto estava furiosa, que Carlisle andava pela sala enquanto tenta acalmá-la, que o rapaz grande e musculado atrás de Rose se apoiava nas pernas e trocava o peso entre elas e que Esme cruzava as pernas e minutos depois, trocava-as novamente. Esme ainda me abraçava com ternura - eu achava-a muito querida e amável. Mal me conhecia mas já me tratava com tanto carinho.

Eles conversavam com vozes mais altas do que era necessário. Falam sobre mim e eu preferi desligar toda a minha mente para não ouvi-los. Sabia que a loira não gostava de mim e sabia que o seu desejo podia estar bem perto do de Jane: ver-me morta. Eu fiquei sentada no sofá, encolhida, abraçando as minhas pernas, e sendo abraçada por Esme.

"Hei" ouvi muitos minutos depois de começar a estar habituada a não ouvir. "Hei Bree" Olhei para quem me chamava. Surpreendi-me ao perceber que quem me estava a chamar era o rapaz grande e musculado. "Queres aprender uma lição de como caçar animais, agora?" Depois de ele perguntar-me aquilo fez-se, na sala, um silêncio assustador. A loira olhou-o com raiva, fúria, rancor e a seguir, com desprezo. Carlisle olhou para mim com uma cara curiosa.

Será que não fazia mal eu aceitar as suas aulas? E se aceitasse e a seguir a loira me torturasse? Lembrei-me: eu também tenho força. Talvez não tanta com o rapaz enorme, mas força o suficiente para defender-me. Não queria magoar ninguém, nem se quer matar, mas se alguém fosse fazer-me mal, eu tinha força suficiente para defender, certo? Então, não haveria problema algum.

"Sim…" disse com uma voz um tom mais fraca do que era habitual. A loira fechou os olhos, serrou os punhos e inspirou pesadamente.

"Vá lá, Rosalie. Ela agora é uma de nós, adapta-te." respondeu o homem grande. Rosalie saiu da sala com passadas fortes, como se precisássemos de saber que ela estava a ir embora, e que estava extremamente zangada.

O rapaz grande olhou para mim e fez o sinal para o seguir. Olhei para Esme que rapidamente sorriu para mim, a seguir olhei para Carlisle que assentiu com a cabeça como uma motivação. Levantei-me e o rapaz grande começou a correr pelo que tive que fazer o mesmo para acompanhá-lo - o que não era difícil, eu era bastante rápida. Parámos numa clareira onde tudo à minha volta estava completamente verde. Ele começou a observar pequenos detalhes com um sorriso traquina. Eu ri-me, mentalmente, disso porque ele era enorme, como um levantador de pesos e no entanto tinha uma cara muito infantil - não que isso fosse negativo. Ele reparou que eu tinha vontade de rir. Mostrou-me um sorriso da parte dele.

"Sou o Emmett."

A minha cabeça ficou mais pesada do que qualquer outra. A quantidade de flashbacks que vieram contra mim eram tão enormemente familiares que fizeram-me cair de joelhos com uma dor de cabeça terrível. Emmett. _Emmett_. Emmett. Aquele nome. Emmett.

"Estás cansada?" perguntou-me ele quando me viu no chão. Ri-me mais uma vez - para ele tudo parecia tão simples e concreto.

"Tens um nome bonito" disse-lhe. Ele gargalhou e rapidamente se entusiasmou para a caça. Levantei-me tentando afastar todas as memórias de humana que tinham atingido. Ele olhou para mim quando reparou que levei mais tempo do que o normal para me levantar. A sua expressão mostrava curiosidade. "Estou bem." assegurei-lhe.

"Isso foi tudo por te ter dito o meu nome?" ele riu-se. "Queres que eu te diga o meu peso e altura?"

Gargalhei com o seu sentido de humor. "Não. Foi só mesmo o teu nome."

"Nunca tinha reparado que era assim tão bonito…" Ele gargalhou também e começou a correr novamente pelo que o segui. "OK, acredita em mim quando digo que os ursos são os melhores." disse animadamente.

Quando parou, um urso estava exactamente a centímetros à sua frente. Ele agarrou no urso, com uma força enorme - embora eu soubesse que provavelmente também podia ter aquela força - e mordeu-o. Começou a sugar o sangue… eu conseguia cheirar. Não era tão bom como o dos humanos, mas teria que saciar-me com isto. Quando acabou, virou-se para mim e riu-se.

"Acho que consigo faze-lo. Talvez melhor, sem me sujar tanto." disse-lhe rindo-me. Ele gargalhou com as mãos na cintura observando-me para ver se conseguia fazer melhor.

Eu avistei um urso enorme por perto - foi no tempo perfeito. O urso não era tão calmo como os humanos costumavam ser por isso tive que investir mais da minha força para realizar a missão. Peguei nele - sentir a sensação de poder era reconfortante - e mordi-o mesmo no pescoço, sabendo que a partir daquele momento os seus movimentos eram fracos. Suguei todo o seu sangue, não deixei nem uma gota mas mesmo assim, o fogo da minha garganta ainda não desaparecia. Quanto mais teria de matar para apagar o fogo? Olhei para Emmett que percebeu a minha expressão de desespero.

"És recém-nascida… é difícil saciar a tua sede." Disse-me rindo.

Inalei todo o ar que consegui e era evidente que havia muitos mais ursos naquela zona. O Emmett gargalhou e começou a correr. Segui outra direcção totalmente oposta que me daria para um outro lugar. Ele estava à espera de uma competição de ursos - eu já previa isso. Mesmo assim, eu iria escolher outro tipo de alimento que não fosse urso… nem humanos, obviamente. Eu senti, a alguns metros, o cheiro de um grupo esquisito de gnus. Seria uma experiência nova… tal como tudo isto do vampirismo vegetariano. Embora a minha chegada perto deles tivesse sido silenciosa, assustou-os pelo que eles começaram a correr. Ri-me para mim mesma. Eles não conseguiriam ser mais rápidos do que eu.

A minha sede não continuava tão saciada como antes, quando bebia o sangue de humanos, mas eu acho que conseguia suportar tê-la assim. Talvez por alguns dias, até. Teria de ser capaz… _Salvá-las não matá-las_. Volvei para perto de Emmett que me levou para a mansão novamente. Eu consegui sentir o cheiro da humana, ela estava lá…

Não sabia se conseguiria ser capaz.


	3. A história

**3º Capítulo  
A história**

Estava a ser realmente difícil conseguir estar na mesma sala que a rapariga humana. Era como se fosse impossível coexistirmos. Eu entrei na sala, a minha garganta queimou-se mas eu fingi que isso tinha acontecido e com ajuda do Emmett entrei sem atacar a humana. O rapaz loiro, que tal como Rosalie, não gostava nada de mim rosnou e tomou uma posse defensora em frente da humana. O Edward estava perto dela… eu percebi que entre ele e a humana havia algo que me deixava confusa. Como se eles fossem um casal… eu nem sabia se isso seria possível. Apercebi-me que, se eu ousasse atacá-la, eles matar-me-iam.

Eu iria controlar-me o máximo que podia. Parei de respirar para não ter que inalar o cheiro da humana. Se eles conseguiam eu também iria conseguir. O Edward relaxou-se um pouco… deve ter percebido que eu tinha parado de respirar para não atacá-la.

"Bree" Carlisle disse-me aproximando-se. "Tens de aguentar. Eu sei que é difícil, mas tens de conseguir."

"Estou a tentar" murmurei.

"Eu sei que sim, Bree, eu sei que sim." Respondeu Edward nunca largando a humana.

"Aqui a nossa Bree gostou dos ursos!" Gritou Emmett enquanto me dava fracas palmadinhas nas costas. "Ela vai habituar-se, não é, Bree?"

Eu apenas acenei com a cabeça. A humana olhava-me curiosa… ela não tinha medo de mim e eu não queria meter-lhe medo algum. A vampira mais pequena, de cabelo espetado chegou perto de mim. "Anda, vem comigo. Estás num péssimo estado." Disse sorrindo.

Ajudou-me a tomar banho, a pentear o meu cabelo e deu-me um vestido verde para vestir. Chamava-se Alice. E se Emmett era o mais brincalhão dos Cullen, Alice era a mais extrovertida. Carlisle o mais compreensivo e racional, Edward o mais preocupado e realista. Rosalie a mais rabugenta e o rapaz loiro que ainda não sabia o nome o mais rancoroso. Começava a perceber aquela família, só ainda não conseguia encaixar a humana nela.

"A humana…" disse para a Alice enquanto ela me penteava vagarosamente.

"A Bella." interrompeu-me.

Assenti. "A Bella… porque é que ela faz parte da vossa família?" perguntei.

"O Edward ama-a e ela ama o Edward. Sim, não é uma coisa muito vulgar de acontecer porque raramente humanos e vampiros estão juntos. Eles são como a excepção à regra o que torna o amor deles único." Estava impressionada… "Tem sido difícil para ti não atacares a Bella?"

"Hum, sabes é difícil de dizer. Eu não quero mata-la… já tinha percebido que ela significava muito para a família, principalmente para o Edward… e devo agradecer ao Edward e ao Carlisle por ainda estar viva. É claro que sempre que cheiro-a dá-me vontade de sugar todo o seu sangue… mas isso faz de mim uma assassina. Está a ser difícil agora que estou a respirar e sei que ela está lá em baixo mas sempre me ensinaram a salvar pessoas, não a matá-las."

"Oh" o seu rosto estava impressionado. "Lembraste da tua vida humana?"

"Em grande parte" respondi a sorrir lembrando-me.

Ela agarrou no meu pulso e levou-me até à sala onde me sentou num cadeirão perante toda a família que se sentava no sofá. Edward agarrava Bella pela cintura com o loiro que não gostava de mim sempre por perto. Alice sentou-se no chão, em cima de uma almofada perto de mim. Emmett sentavam-se num outro sofá e Carlisle e Esme estavam sentados nos braços do sofá.

Eu olhava para todos… o que é que eles estavam à espera que eu dissesse?

"Estamos à espera que contes a tua história em humana…" Respondeu Edward. Eu olhei chocada… Ele era assim tão bom a ler rostos? "Alguns vampiros têm talentos, dons" respondeu ele. "Eu consigo ler mentes, a Alice consegue ver o futuro e o Jasper consegue manipular os sentimentos das pessoas."

"T-tu consegues ler a minha mente? Consegues saber o que eu estou a pensar?" perguntei ainda chocada.

"Sim." respondeu como se fosse um pedido de desculpas. _Não tens de pedir desculpa, é o teu dom. _Testei-o. "Obrigada" eu fiquei ainda mais chocada… ele conseguia realmente saber o que eu estava a pensar. Ele riu-se. "Sabes se tens algum dom?"

"Não sei…"

"Não há nada estranho que tenhas achado depois de te tornares vampira?" perguntou Carlisle.

"Não propriamente…"

"Como assim?"

"Bem, sinto-me confortável com o calor. Mas eu acho que isso possa ter a ver com a minha vida de humana também" pensei em voz alta.

"Conta-nos, Bree. Conta-nos como eras na vida humana." Pediu Alice excitada.

"Eu era uma rapariga normal… totalmente normal."

"Queremos saber tudo" Pediu Alice.

"Eu vivia apenas com a minha mãe. Ela trabalhava muito para conseguir dar-me tudo aquilo que eu precisava. O meu pai morreu há três anos. Eu era absolutamente viciada no meu próprio pai… ele era como um modelo para mim. Tudo o que ele fazia eu tirava do suposto ser o acertado. Depois da escola, ia sempre, mas sempre, ter com ele ao seu trabalho. Ele deixava-me ajudar muitas vezes… era bombeiro. Ajudava as pessoas, salva-as. Isso deixava-me muito orgulhosa e ele dizia que salvar as pessoas era o sentimento mais genuíno que ele alguma vez tivera sentido. Quando até eu conseguia ajudar obtinha um terço desse sentimento. Era muito gratificante. Por isso, eu dizia que quando crescesse ia ser tal e qual a ele. Depois do meu pai morrer, foi muito difícil para mim e para a minha mãe. Ele morreu a tentar salvar um bebé num incêndio. Eu estava naquele incêndio, supostamente para ajudar mas o meu pai disse que era muito perigoso. Por isso, fiquei só a ver. Ele entrou no prédio com chamas e eu esperei ansiosamente por ele. Fixei as chamas, não queria perder um milésimo de segundo quando ele fosse sair. As chamas estavam altas e incrivelmente fortes… faziam os olhos arder. Eu fiquei a observar as labaredas até elas acabarem e sem ver o meu pai a sair delas. Foi como se tivessem arrancado um lado do coração. Eu estava totalmente chocada… e perguntava-me inúmeras vezes porque é que ele não tinha sido capaz de sair? Foi o momento mais problemático na minha vida humana. A imagem das chamas altas ainda está guardada na minha memória. Bem, quando ultrapassei o momento de choque eu decidi que iria ser tão honesta, tão pura quanto o meu pai foi, para honrá-lo e para que todos soubessem o quão honesto e boa pessoa ele era. Depois da escola ia para os bombeiros, fazer voluntariado. Sempre podia ajudar e sentir-me-ia útil. Eu fui para o voluntário e recebemos um telefonema de uma mulher que tinha tido um ataque de pânico. Eu e a Sara fomos ter na morada que nos indicaram e foi então que encontramos o Riley. Ele transformou-nos e o a seguir… vocês já conhecem. Salva-las não matá-las - é por isso que estou aqui."

Eu acabei e todos continuavam com a máxima atenção em mim. Tinha contado à minha nova família a minha vida, a mais marcante.

"É importante que tenhas essa determinação para não matares." Carlisle foi o primeiro a falar. "Já não tinha muitas dúvidas mas agora, sei que vais conseguir suportar a sede facilmente."

"Obrigada" respondi conseguindo sorrir ligeiramente.

"Jasper acho que não precisas mais de proteger a Bella." Avisou Alice. Então o loiro chamava-se Jasper.

"Ela é uma recém-nascida. Todas as suas acção são impensáveis e puramente instintivas." Respondeu o loiro ainda perto de Bella. Eu percebia o seu lado… ainda não era de confiança… e eu não tinha a certeza se me conseguia conter - Edward agarrou Bella mais para si depois deste meu pensamento -, mas eu estava a tentar. Estava a tentar forçosamente. Não quero ser uma assassina. Eu tinha que pensar para mim mesma que ia conseguir e provar a Jasper que não tem de me matar. Que nem todos os recém-nascidos são espontâneos.

_Eu vou conseguir, Edward. Eu não atacarei a Bella. Prometo. _

"Eu sei que vais tentar com todas as tuas forças, Bree. Não tens de me prometer nada. Eu sei que vais." Respondeu ele encorajando-me. Sorri-lhe. Aquilo dava-me um pouco mais de confiança… saber que havia vampiros que acreditavam em mim.

Eu pude ver Rosalie a revirar os olhos. É claro: ela não acreditava em mim… ou não queria acreditar. Talvez ela não quisesse que eu estivesse na sua família. Talvez achasse que iria atacar Bella mais cedo ou mais tarde. Bella continuava a fixar-me curiosamente. Ela levantou-se vagarosamente e caminhava na minha direcção. Edward agarrou no seu braço mas ela fez os possíveis - com a sua pouca força humana - para que ele largasse, Edward levantou-se e agarrou nos seus ombros. Bella olhou para Edward com uma expressão de censura. Edward abanou a cabeça, negando. De certo, ele estava a responder-lhe a uma pergunta dela. Bella, contrariamente, acenou freneticamente com a cabeça. Percebi que Bella era teimosa e persistente. Quando mais ela queria chegar-se a mim mais eu controlava-me. Eu não ia. Não ia, não, não, não! Tinha prometido que não ia fazê-lo e não ia. As minhas mãos estavam fechadas em punhos e pousados nos braços do cadeirão. Estava receosa que o partisse. Edward deixou Bella continuar a chegar-se a mim e Jasper levantou-se logo a seguir, pondo-se em posição de ataque, rugindo para mim. Eu forcei mais os meus punhos. Bella chegou a minha frente e eu deixei de respirar. Não queria que ela sentisse medo mas eu própria sentia-me melhor se não conseguisse cheirá-la. Assim, saberia que não iria fazer-lhe mal. Ela agachou-se, pousou uma mão na minha perna e sorriu.

"Eu confio em ti."

* * *

Olá pessoal! :D How are ya?  
Bem, por aqui está tudo muito bem. Chegou a Primavera e os pássaros começaram a cantar e tudo mais. Primavera é bastante bonito, não é? *-*

Quando ao capítulo;  
pode ser uma grande seca mas a história da vida em humana da Bree vai ser muito importante daqui para a frente (logo perceberão porquê ;p). É um capítulo necessário para a continuidade da história.

_**Reviews **_(do anterior capítulo):  
_**Mandinha Chan:**_ Muito obrigada por continuar a ser a primeira a comentar em todos os capítulos! xD ainda bem que gostou e claro... Rosalie não é Rosalie sem os seus dramas, verdade? Espero que continue a gostar dos capitulos que virão.  
**Isa Stream:** Bem, se a Bree vai ter um caso com o Emmett, eu aconcelho que eles fujam para bem longe porque a Rosalie não vai gostar... xD Muito obrigada pelas reviews, espero que continue a gostar. [:

Tenho um pequeno avisozinho: para quem gostar de Jakeness [Jacob + Nessie], tenho uma fanfic (aquela a que eu chamo a minha "grande-produção") ela foi postada na semana passada e eu espero que leiam e gostem porque esforço-me muito para aquela fanfic sair minimamente aceitável. Poderão vê-la no meu perfil, é "O Breve Sentimento do Eterno".

Beijinhos e até à próxima. *


End file.
